Dreaming Hero Chapter 2
by teukiechu
Summary: WonKyu brothership


Backsound and Song Lyric by :

- Dreaming Hero ( SJ KRY )

- Goose's Dream (SJ Kyuhyun feat SHINee Jonghyun )

- Hope's a Dream That doesn't Sleep ( SJ Kyuhyun )

—

"Kyuhyun" lirih Leeteuk memanggil sosok tubuh yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kedua orang –Siwon dan dokter- yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius menengok secara bersamaan. Spontan Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas sudah mendengar tentang penyakitnya.

"Kenapa bangun? Ayo kembali ke kamar, biar hyung antar" Siwon mencoba menuntun Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa sendiri" sahut Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Siwon yang benar-benar terlihat kacau sekarang.

"Dia butuh waktu, Siwon. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu"cegah Leeteuk.

Siwon terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, menatap putihnya keramik yang sebenarnya tak menarik untuk dilihat. Perlahan lelehan airmata itu jatuh tak dapat dicegah, pria kekar itu menangis. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak bisa sok kuat sekarang, biarkan ia terlihat lemah saat ini karena hartanya yang paling berharga, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie" Leeteuk menghampirinya, mendekapnya erat, membagi kekuatan dan ketenangan untuk Siwon. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi Siwon. Menghadapi kenyataan pahit saat ia tengah merasakan kehidupan yang bahagia dan sempurna. Walaupun ia tau bahwa dirinya sendiri sangat lemah dan terpuruk tapi hanya dengan melihat wajah ceria Donghae ia mampu melewatinya walaupun terasa berat.

"Kau bisa bersandar padaku, Siwon" satu kalimat yang ia mampu ucapkan untuk pria tampan didekapannya. Siwon masih terisak hebat.

- CKH -

strongly laughing like everything's alright

my heart's like an empty desert

people, and the world don't believe

because of a deep wound

Dentingan Symphoni masih mengalun dengan merdu di Minggu malam hari itu, sosok pemuda itu masih setia dengan piano putih dan beberapa lembar kertas partitur di hadapannya. Jarinya menari lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano. Hatinya sakit? Tentu saja. Beban seberat ini harus ditanggungnya sendirian. Saat ia merasakan kembali hidup dari kenangan masa lalu tentang kematian orangtuanya, ia malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit yang mampu menghambat bahkan menghancurkan mimpi indahnya.

"Menggerakkan anggota tangan, kaki secara tak sadar dan nyeri pada pergelangan tangannya adalah gejala awal, jika tak ditangani dengann serius, virus dystonia akan lebih cepat menyebar hingga menyerang syaraf motorik pada kaki dan anggota tubuh lainnya. Saya sarankan untuk memberikan teraphy pada adikmu dari sekarang sebelum terlambat"

Kalimat itu terus berdengung di telinganya, vonis dokter sebulan yang lalu membuatnya harus terpuruk dalam kenyataan pahit yang harus dihadapinya. Terapi? Dystonia? Kenapa harus ia yang mengalami penyakit itu? bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa Tuhan memberikan takdir seperti ini untuknya? Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun bukan Kyuhyun atau Cho yang lain saja?

"Kyuhyun" suara baritone Siwon mengalihkan pikirannya, ia menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat, tak ingin jika Siwon mencemaskannya secara berlebihan. Ia sudah benar-benar membuat repot sang kakak dengan kondisinya yang harus bolak balik terapi seminggu tiga kali.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya, lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap sang kakak.

"Tadaaaa~~~Lasagna dan macaroni panggang sudah matang!" Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang indah. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah kakaknya yang terkadang konyol menurutnya.

"Tumben..kau buat sendiri? Sendiri hyung? yakin enak? Lalu dalam rangka apa? obatmu habis atau otakmu kegeser" ledek Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa, mencoba meredam kesedihannya.

Siwon memukul pelan kepala bocah di hadapannya menggunakan sendok plastik yang dipegangnya "aduh! Hyung-ah!" sahut Kyuhyun mengerang pura-pura mengaduh.

"Masih meragukan kemampuan masakku setelah bertahun-tahun kau hidup dan memakan semua masakan yang kubuat?" Siwon menyeringai

Kyuhyun tertawa "Kau tak pantas menyeringai seperti itu, hyung!"

"Sialan" desis Siwon.

"Lalu dalam rangka apa kau memasakkanku menu dinner seperti ini? Biasanya kita 'kan delivery order kalau jam makan malam" tanya bocah itu lagi.

"Hadiah untukmu, karena kemarin kau sudah membantuku mengkoreksi hitungan keuangan perusahaan" tambah Siwon.

"Wow! Kalau begitu bulan depan kau boleh meminta bantuanku lagi, hyung! asal balasannya kau membelikanku tiket liburan gratis sebulan di Italia dan sebulan selanjutnya di Spanyol!"

"Kau pikir duitku sebanyak itu?" balas Siwon sambil meletakkan nampan di nakas.

"Setidaknya kau tak perlu menghabiskan uangmu untuk biaya terapiku setiap seminggu tiga kali. Toh terapi hanya memperlambat 'kan hyung bukan menyembuhkan? Terapi sebulan satu atau dua kali itu sudah cukup untukku" Siwon terhenyak mendengarnya. Bukan, bukan masalah uang. Tapi masalah nyawa sang adik.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah jika kau mengatakan hal itu lagi" sahut Siwon tegas.

Tolong Tuhan..jangan biarkan airmata ini mengalir di hadapan Kyuhyun, jangan buat Kyuhyun mematikan harapan dan impian besarnya.

"Tak masalah, toh aku akan sendiri di dalam peti mati" timpal Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin menegang. Siwon sangat takut.

"Cukup Cho Kyuhyun! aku hanya ingin kau sembuh, aku tidak mau kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi. Tolong mengertilah Kyu..jangan pupuskan harapanmu untuk sembuh. Dystonia itu akan enyah dari tubuhmu" Siwon menghela nafas, Kyuhyun sudah kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan titik-titik airmatanya meluncur dengan sempurna di kedua pipinya. Siwon segera memeluk sang adik, menciumi kepalanya, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menenangkan adiknya.

"Kenapa harus aku, hyung? kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Hyung pikir aku tidak mau sembuh? Hyung pikir aku mematikan semua impian menjadi composer? Tidak akan pernah hyung! aku bahkan ingin melawan penyakitku! Aku ingin seperti Mozart! Aku ingin seperti ayah, Siwon hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakit , ia tau Kyuhyun lebih sakit darinya. Sakit batin dan juga raga.

"Walaupun aku tak tau sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan, pertukaran pelajar delapan bulan lagi, tapi terapi itu belum membuahkan hasil"

"Tuhan sedang marah padaku, hyung. tuhan kejam sekali mempermainkanku sekarang"

Siwon menggeleng, menatap wajah sang adik yang benar-benar kacau "Tuhan sangat menyayangimu lebih dari aku menyayangimu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun terdiam, Siwon bisa meredakan rasa kesalnya pada siapapun, sejak ia tau tentang penyakitnya baru kali ini ia menangis hebat di hadapan Siwon. Dan Siwonlah orang yang pertama memberitahunya bahwa Tuhan sangat menyayanginya.

"Hyung"

"Hmm" sahut Siwon masih menatapnya lekat.

"Aku…"

"Takut"

Siwon tersenyum membelai kepalanya dengan sayang "Ada hyung, kenapa harus takut?"

"Takut kalau aku tak bisa bermain piano lagi, takut kalau impianku semua hancur dan yang terakhir aku takut akan meninggalkanmu"

Siwon kembali memeluknya erat, tidak! ia tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya! Ia akan melakukan segala pengobatan untuk Kyuhyun agar adik semata wayangnya bisa sembuh.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau sembuh dan kau tidak akan meninggalkan hyung" tukas Siwon yang jujur saja terselip rasa khawatir dalam nada bicaranya.

"Hyung jangan menangis, aku akan baik-baik saja kok" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih ringan sekarang, ia sudah mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

Siwon mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukan hangatnya. Ia kembali menatap sang adik yang kini raut wajahnya masih memerah karena tangisnya.

"Makan dulu lasagnanya, setelah itu kau harus istirahat, besok aku jemput di sekolah untuk melakukan terapimu" Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu memakan menu makan malam lezatnya hari ini.

Beberapa menit mereka terlarut dalam diam, Kyuhyun masih menangis, menangis dalam hati.

"Kyu, beberapa hari yang lalu Leeteuk hyung memberiku ini sdah kulengkapi semua berkasnya, tinggal kau tanda tangani saja, itu juga kalau kau berminat sih" Siwon memecah keheningan

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kegiatan makan memakan lasagna dan macaroni panggangnya berhenti, lalu membuka map biru itu perlahan.

"Siwon hyuuuuuuung!" Kyuhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan piring lasagna jika tidak buru-buru diambil Siwon.

"Terima kasih Siwon hyuuuuuuung" peluk Kyuhyun sembari tertawa penuh keriangan.

"Aku akan berlatih semaksimal mungkin dan mengikuti jadwal terapi dengan teratur! Ah Jepang~~ negara impianku"

Siwon tertawa melihat reaksi si bungsu yang tengah memeluknya.

Tuhan… hilangkan sakitnya, biarkan dia terbang bebas bersama cita-citanya.

- CKH -

I'll stand up again

To me, the happiness of those precious memories

Will be warmer during hard times

For me, hope's a dream that never sleeps.

"Hello Kyuhyun-ah" sapa Leeteuk di kelas musiknya pagi ini.

"Hello hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun melepaskan earphone yang masih terpasang di telinganya.

"You have to call me seonsaengnim not hyung" canda Leeteuk.

"No matter what you say, hyung" balas Kyuhyun malas.

Leeteuk menyerah, kalau Kyuhyun sudah membalas ucapannya menggunakan kalimat barusan, itu tandanya Kyuhyun sedang tak ingin berdebat, dan Leeteuk tidak mau mencari garagara dengan bocah cerdas tapi selengean itu.

"You are the first student in my class. Ada yang membuatmu bahagia hingga kau datang pagi sekali hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menyerahkan map biru pada gurunya.

Leeteuk menerimanya lalu membukanya sambil tersenyum, ia tau bahwa menyerah bukan style Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah mengisi formulir kompetisi pertukaran pelajar dan tentu saja lengkap dengan semua berkasnya sebagai persyaratannya.

"Dan mulai sekarang aku ingin hyung datang ke rumahku 4 kali dalam seminggu untuk mengajariku Carmina Burana" titah Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Tenang! Siwon hyung akan menambah bayaranmu kok, Leeteuk sonsaengnim" lanjut Kyuhyun sebelum Leeteuk kembali berbicara.

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul, bukan masalah bayarannya tapi masalah kesehatan murid tersayangnya itu.

"Jadwal terapimu bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"Sudah diatur..dan aku bisa kursus padamu tanpa mengganggu jadwal terapiku. Please hyung, I need your help"

Leeteuk tersenyum mengacak rambut adik sahabatnya. "Akan kubicarakan dengan Siwon nanti malam"

Kyuhyun merengut, kalau Leeteuk meminta izin pada kakaknya yang satu itu, sudah jelas-jelas Siwon akan menolak mentah-mentah rencana Kyuhyun. ya ia tau bahwa Siwon sangat mencemaskannya tapi mau bagaimanapun juga keputusan Siwon itu mutlak! Tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Hyungnim.."

"Siwon itu kakakmu, apapun itu ia harus bertanggung jawab atasmu. Dia berhak mengaturmu, Kyuhyun-ah" Leeteuk seperti bisa membaca pikiran remaja muda di depannya itu.

"Tapi ia terlalu overprotective benar-benar membuatku pusing, sekarang saja aku harus diantar jemput olehnya dan mulai bulan depan Siwon hyung akan mempekerjakan driver hanya untukku. Astaga, hyung aku benar-benar seperti kertas yang mudah sobek. Aku tak suka"

"Dia hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja"

"I'll be fine, hyung.. everything's gonna be alright" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kesal karena semua orang didekatnya menganggapnya lemah.

"You aren't a good liar, Kyuhyun-ah" Leeteuk mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang ia jatuhkan tanpa disadari. Kyuhyun terperangah, lagi-lagi penyakitnya datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Kelas akan dimulai, kembalilah ke tempatmu. Kita bicarakan ini nanti dengan Siwon di rumahmu" Leeteuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya membimbing Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tanganku, hyung" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Everything's gonna be ok" sahut Leeteuk meredam kekhawatirannya.

- CKH -

"Letakkan jarimu di sini dan di sini..nah seperti itu" Leeteuk membenarkan nada yang kurang tepat pada intro Symphoni.

"Nadanya memang sederhana, tapi cara memainkannya yang sulit, kau sudah berada pada tahap ini, dan membuatku sangat bangga padamu"lanjut Leeteuk.

"Dua kali berlatih lagi kau akan bisa memainkannya secara sempurna untuk festival musik sekolah kita bulan depan"

"Hah? Festival? Aku ikut?" Kyuhyun membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Yeah! Pihak sekolah meminta padaku untuk menunjukmu memainkan Shymponi dan lagu favoritmu Dreaming Hero"

"I'll try me best" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh semangat disambut acungan jempol sang guru terbaiknya.

Siwon bernafas lega setelah mendengar perbincangan dua pemuda di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus alat musik Kyuhyun. Setidaknya sampai saat ini adiknya benar-benar dalam keadaan baik. Ia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis sebelumnya, baru pertama kali ia melihat Kyuhyun jatuh terpuruk beberapa hari lalu, Siwon bukannya tak perhatian, ia tau saat-saat Kyuhyun merasa tertekan dengan keadaannya, Siwon tau saat-saat Kyuhyun merasa membutuhkan penopang hidup, Siwon tau rasanya jika berada di posisi Kyuhyun. Siwon tau semuanya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa sakit, tapi ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Pasti sedang menguping pembicaraanku dengan Leeteuk hyung" nada sinis Kyuhyun meleburkan pikirannya.

Siwon tak menjawabnya hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak surai rambut berwarna madu itu "Sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah..Leeteuk hyung mentraktirku jajangmyeon, dan hyung membelikanmu bibimbap, cari saja di dapur" sahut Kyuhyun masih dengan nadanya yang terkesan manja.

"Oke, hyung mandi dulu setelah itu kita bicarakan masalah jadwal latihanmu"

"Eh? Kok tau?" sergah Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum mengangguk sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan musik menggunakan matanya "Hyungmu yang di dalam meneleponku tadi"

-CKH-

Siwon merapikan kaos polonya yang sedikit kusut menggunakan tangannya, dengan segera ia menghampiri dua pemuda yang tengah bercanda di ruang tamu kediamannya, senyumnya terkembang tak dapat ditampik bahwa Siwon sangatlah tampan.

"Hey hey sang pemilik kekuasaan sudah datang hyung!" seru Kyuhyun bermaksud mengejek Siwon, Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar nada sinis dan penuh ejek Kyuhyun.

"Untung saja masih ada Leeteuk hyung, kalau tidak aku sudah menguncimu di kamar mandi" sambar Siwon cepat. Oh lihat! rupanya Siwon sudah belajar berkata pedas untuk membalas cemoohan adiknya itu.

"Sudah pandai membalas omonganku sekarang, belajar darimana hyung?" celetuk Kyuhyun lagi dan disambut tawa renyah dari sang tetua, Leeteuk.

"Setelah ini aku akan memberikan PS3 beserta TVmu pada anak panti asuhan"

"Siwon Hyung!" amuk Kyuhyun, Siwon tertawa menang.

"Oke anak kecil, hentikan pertengkaran kalian, ini sudah malam dan aku harus pulang. Sekarang kita bicarakan permasalahan tadi siang" Leeteuk melerai keduanya, sebenarnya ia menikmati adegan seperti tadi, adegan kakak yang bertengkar dengan adiknya. Ah Leeteuk merindukan Donghaenya, terlalu merindukannya.

"Ssssst! Cukup Siwon hyung! besok aku tak akan boleh mengikuti pelajarannya kalau aku tak mendengarkan perintahnya tadi !" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Tipikal Kyuhyun memang susah diajak serius.

"Aku akan benar-benar mengeluarkanmu dari kelas besok kalau kau terus mengoceh, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Oke hyung, keep silent" Siwon menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah lucu mendengar ancaman Leeteuk.

"Oke, Siwonnie..jadi bagaimana dengan jadwal adikmu?" Leeteuk membuka topic bahasan.

Siwon menghentikan tawanya, mulai kembali berpikir serius.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Kyuhyun, asal ia memprioritaskan terapi medisnya sesuai jadwal" Siwon menjawab dan disambut senyuman yang menawan dari Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengangguk, ia gantian menatap sepasang adik kakak yang duduk di depannya. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, membagi semua rasa sayangnya.

"Thanks a lot" gumam Kyuhyun disela tawa bahagianya.

-CKH-

It doesn't even hurt now..

I'll always hold on to the dreams

"Kyuhyun,ayo bangun..kau harus sekolah anak manja" Siwon dengan sabar mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung dibuka oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Kyuhyun, nanti kita telat..oh ayolah Kyu, hyung ada rapat jam 9 nanti" masih tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Siwon akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tak terkunci.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Hyung.."

Linangan airmata itu kembali meluncur di kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun, anak itu menangis membuat Siwon benar-benar panik.

"Ya Tuhan..ada apa, Kyu?"

"Tangan kiriku kaku, hyung" jawab Kyuhyun masih sambil terisak.

"Hyung, ini benar-benar sakit"

"Hyuuuuung..aku tak mau menderita penyakit seperti ini! Aku lelah hyung!"

Siwon menggamit tangan Kyuhyun lalu memijitnya perlahan, ia paham pijitan itu tak akan meredakan nyerinya.

"Hyung, kumohon tolong aku..ini sangat sakit, aku tak tahan" Kyuhyun masih merintih

"Kita ke rumah sakit, oke?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng membuat Siwon memicingkan matanya.

"Hyung..aku takut, aku takut tak bisa bermain piano lagi. Hyung tolong aku" Kyuhyun merintih, memelas, memohon, membuat hati Siwon terenyuh tak tega mendengarnya. Keduanya terisak, Siwon memeluk adiknya erat.

"Mau 'kan kita ke rumah sakit? Dokter akan menyembuhkanmu, setelah kau bisa bermain piano sesukamu lagi"

"Hyung siapkan pakaianmu, kau mandi sendiri bisa 'kan? Setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit"

Kyuhyun masih menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih betah memeluk Siwon dan mencengkeram erat kemeja berwarna aqua Siwon.

"Ayolah, Kyu..kau sudah sebulan ke rumah sakit untuk terapi, masa kau belum terbiasa?"

"Aku takut, hyung"

"Hyung akan menemanimu, oke sekarang turuti perkataanku, Kyu. Mengertilah Kyu, hyung benar-benar cemas melihatmu" Siwon memohon kali ini.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu mengangguk setuju.

-CKH-

"Kebanyakan orang yang mengalami Dystonia itu adalah berubahnya sikap menjadi abnormal dari anggota tubuhnya seperti tangan dan kaki, tapi untuk kasus adikmu, Dystonia langsung menyerang daerah otak yaitu ganglia basilis dan korteks serebri. sistem sel-sel di dalam otaknya terganggu dan menghambat sel tersebut untuk berkomunikasi. setiap enam bulan sekali Kyuhyun-sshi akan rutin mendapatkan suntikan Botox"

Kyuhyun menatap kaca jendela kamarnya yang penuh embun akibat hujan deras turun seharian, perkataan dokter tadi pagi cukup membuatnya stress.

"Kelelahan dan stress dapat mempengaruhi kesehatanmu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Jangan membuat tubuhmu lelah dan otakmu stress, karena itu dapat memperburuk kondisi tubuhmu. Saya harap anda bisa menjaga kondisi dan tetap menjalankan terapi dengan rutin serta mengkonsumsi obat yang biasanya diminum"

Apakah ia nanti bisa mudah menerima kenyataan jika ia mengalami kelumpuhan dan tak bisa berbicara lagi? Apakah ia bisa membanggakan kakak dan orang tuanya sebagai seorang composer sekaligus pianis? Apakah dirinya akan benar-benar menjadi seorang yang malang yang menderita penyakit aneh lalu membusuk di dalam tanah bersama peti mati dan berbagai hewan-hewan tanah ?

I have a dream as precious as gem

Even I'm thrown away or ripped to shreds

Deep in my heart

I should be patient

I would wait just for that day

TBC


End file.
